


What True Love Feels Like

by RyanK1415



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: This is set on another earth in the multiverse so that is where all the inaccuracy come from.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	What True Love Feels Like

Barry was in his lab when Joe walks in with a report. Handing it to Barry, “Are you coming to the gala tonight?”

“I have to Eddie is making me because he hasn’t been out in a while and said as a friend, I wouldn’t leave him go alone.”

“Ah yeah, he was saying he needed to get out.”

“I just don’t think I need to go to the gala for work I just want to stay home and watch tv.”

“Maybe you’ll meet a nice girl there it’s not just work you know.”

“Yeah, I guess but still.”

“You haven’t been on a date in ages plus Iris will be there.” Joe says trying to convince his son to go.

Barry sighs “I’m not attracted to Iris anymore.”

Joe pulls a face of disbelief “Yeah sure Barry,” and leaves the lab.

Barry sighs again and recomposes himself.

The day continues Barry working hard until Eddie is knocking on the door frame to the lab. “You know what a promise is right Barry because I’m not letting you let me be late again.”

“It was one-time,” Barry argues back.

The detective looks at Barry knowingly.

“Ok well maybe it was more than one time but I was coming I swear.”

Eddie chuckles and picks up one of Barry’s case files “Yeah defiantly coming.”

“How long were you waiting before you had to come fine me?”

“Fifteen minutes but lucky for you I told you an earlier time because I thought this would happen.”

“Fine fine,” Barry says taking the files off the table and out of his co-workers’ hand and putting it in his filing cabinet.

They two go down and Barry tries to avoid being seen by Joe knowing he will say to Barry that he should ask Iris to go to the gala with him.

When they’re in Eddies car he turns to Barry and asks “Why are you avoiding Joe? Iris again?”

“Yeah, I don’t get why he is so obsessed with me liking her I’ve told him loads of times before that I don’t like her in that way.”

“I don’t know Barry just forget about it for the night and try to have fun but don’t get too drunk.”

“You should take the last bit of that advice yourself you were throwing up a lot in our apartment last time we went out.”

“We said we wouldn’t speak of that night.”

“That’s what you said I didn’t agree to anything.” Just as he says that Eddie pulls up to their apartment. 

They get into their home and both changed into what they are wearing and Barry just wears smart casual clothes while Eddie wears a suit.

Barry “Where’s your suit this is a formal even.”

“I don’t care if it’s a formal event I didn’t even want to come but you’re forcing me to.”

“You look great anyway I’m sure it will be fine.”

They get to the gala and everyone is dressed in fancy clothes and are looking at Barry in his normal clothes.

Barry doesn’t mind the stares. He’s at the food table picking at the food when Captain Sighe walks up to the table and picks at the food too.

After a moment he turns to Barry and asks “Allen did you get roped into going to this?”

“Yeah, is it that obvious,” Barry says rubbing his neck.

“I mean you stick out in your non formal wear and you don’t seem to interested in talking to anyone.”

“Heh I guess Eddie made me come.”

“Don’t worry you’re not the only one that doesn’t want to be here, I had to come because I’m the Captain and it wouldn’t look good if I didn’t.”

“Ah yeah that would do it. I assume Rob is here too?” Barry asks.

“He is not we actually got divorced a few days ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“Thank you, Barry.”

Awkwardness fills the air until the captain answers the unasked question. “I caught him cheating and he said he wasn’t able for me bringing my job home and that he wasn’t able to handle me not eating the right foods and was gaining weight that what his excuse was.”

“Excuse the language but that’s such bullshit you look great and you are the captain of the police force so of course you’d have to bring it home sometimes like a relationship needs support in whatever the job it.”

“Thank you you’re the only person who sees it that way from who I’ve told.”

“Well Rob is in the wrong and I think it’s a stupid that he would do that to you.”

“It’s not all that bad I wasn’t feeling the relationship with him anymore and when I tried talking about it with him, he would brush it off so it was kind of inevitable.”

“I guess as long as you are ok.”

“I’m fine I just need a drink the captain jokes.”

Barry locates one of the servers and takes two champagne glasses and hands one to the captain. “Here you go.”

After a night of talking with each other and a few members of the board. David and Barry are outside. The captain a little tipsy Barry “Are you able to get home ok.”

The captain laughs “I haven’t been home in a feew days I couldn’t handle being there while after Rob left. So, I have been in a motel for a few days.”

Before Barry could respond David says “I’ve a great idea. You can come home with me for a bit then I won’t be as lonely you can sleep.”

“Captain, I don’t know.” Barry says.

“Come on Barry how long have we known each other call me David.”

“Ok David do you have any way of getting home?”

“I don’t I was going to walk.”

“Well, I can walk you to your door so I know you can get home safely.”

“Let’s go then.” the Captain says happily.

The two walk to the captains apartment and Barry sees his hesitation to walk into the building. “David you got this.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able Barry.” 

Seeing the reluctance on David’s face “I can come in with you for a moment.” Barry says wanting his boss to be ok and secretly didn’t want the fun night to end with him running home to his apartment.

David smiles a little and they both get into the apartment. David hesitating before he walked in.

“You did it.” Barry says enthusiastically. 

“Heh I guess I did.”

“Here you go sit on the couch and I’ll make you something to eat.”

“As long as it’s not salad I’ll be happy,” the captain mumbles making Barry laugh. “Don’t worry I won’t make you a salad.”

Barry moves into the kitchen opens the cupboard and finds some pasta. “David would you like to have pasta?” Barry asks shouting into the sitting room.

After a moment the Captain responds “Defiantly.”

While making the meal Barry hears the TV come to life in the other room. After a few more minutes of waiting for the pasta and sauce to cook he is putting it on the two plates. He brings in the plates to the sitting room to seeing David watching a movie. “Here you go.” Barry says handing him the plate and the fork.

Taking the plate off Barry he smiles. “Rob would never leave me eat this.”

“Well in my opinion dieting can be proven in effective for people so I just think its more effective to work out than eat less.”

“in that case I should start going for runs in the morning before work.”

“Yes, you can.” Barry smiles.

They sit there watching the movie until the film is finished David falling asleep in the process. Getting up off the couch Barry turns the tv off and gets a blanket and puts it over his boss sitting down and for a second telling himself that he will get going soon.

Waking up on an unfamiliar couch Barry groans at the smell of food. Remembering the night previous Barry calls out. “David.” Only realising the blanket is over him when it falls off him a bit.

“Yeah, Barry I’m in the kitchen one sec.” A few moments later he is coming into the sitting room with breakfast for Barry.

“Why am I getting breakfast in bed? Well um breakfast on couch heh.”

“Well, it’s an apology for my behaviour last night and you did make me food last night too. Only fair.”

“No need to apologise you were actual pretty tame to be fair.”

“Still Allen I shouldn’t have burdened you with my marital problems.”

Barry brushes it off and says “I really don’t mind helping out. I really enjoyed being with you last night and it’s the most fun I had in a while.”

“I’m glad I had a great time too Allen,” the Captain smiles after a moment he speaks again. “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? If you are uncomfortable with that I understand, I’m your boss.”

“Yes, David I’d love to come over later for dinner.” 

They sat on the couch for until Barry had to go home because Eddie called and he had the worst hangover and he wanted Barry to get him some paracetamol from the shop while he’s out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
